New Times New Trials
by silver Tsukiko
Summary: After the final battle Inuyasha and Miroku betray Kagome and Sango. The girls leave to Kagomes time to train. When they to back threw the well to finish what the boys started they get sent somewhere else.
1. Chapter 1

**After the final battle Inuyasha and Miroku betray Kagome and Sango. The girls leave to Kagomes time to train. When they to back threw the well to finish what the boys started they get sent somewhere else. They are found by kohana ninja and soon things start to get out of hand. Oh did I mention Kagome and Sango have the two strongest protectors with them?  
**

**Chapter 1: New trails**

**~Dream~**

**It was the day after the final battle with naruko and the only people to die was kagura, kanna, naruko, kouga, jaken and shippo. Shippo was a major help but when naruku sent a tentacle at kagome he jumped in the way and took the blow himself saying he would never life with him self if he could save her and do nothing. At losing her son kagome had unlocked her full miko powers and ended the battle before anyone else she loved was lost.**

**Now sango kilala and kagome sat in the hot springs. That was 3 months ago and although it still hurt kagome, though she was starting to get over it.**

**"Kagome how have you been? I know it must be hard for you to lose shippo." Sango was worried for the young women who was like a sister to her now.**

**"Its hurt at first but he is in a better place now plus he is with his papa so I an only be happy for him." Kagome started to think of all he fun time they use to have and she got misty eyed.**

**Sango swam over to kagome and hugged her. "Kagome its ok if you cried, he was your adoptive kit so its only natural. You know I am here for you just let it out. Kilala and I well never leave you."**

**The 3 just sat in the springs for a while until Kagome finished. "Thanks you two you really mean a lot to me lets go back to the boys and the clay bitch. Why did kikyo have to join the group again?"**

**"Gome you know I don't really remember. But have you noticed how Inuyasha and Miroku act around here. It's like she is the only women to walk the earth. Well she is the only dead women to walk the earth." At that the girls started to laugh and walk back to camp.**

**"Inuyasha, Miroku," Both of the guys looked up at kikyo as she spoke. "I want my soul back but I don't think Sango well let that happen. I want you to kill the both of them so we an be free of those bitches!"**

**"Anything for you my love." Inuyasha kissed her hand and his eyes filled with determination.**

**"Yes tonight when they get back we shall rid the world of there meaningless presence. " Miroku kissed her other hand and his eyes killing with determination.**

**The girls were just on the out skirts of camp when they heard Miroku. They all froze.**

**"How could they?" Sango was stunned to say the least. "What are we going to do?"**

**"Sango Kilala, lets to go the well we an be safe in my time. I can seal it behind us."**

**~Snap~**

**Inuyasha and Miroku turned and looked in the direction of the noise. And saw the girls turn and start running.**

**"I have always loved a good chase before a kill." And Inuyasha and Miroku took after the girls.**

**Sango and Kagome started to freak. And ran towards the well. "Kilala lets get out of here!"Sango was frantic. Kilala transformed and the girls jumped on and he took off toward the well.**

**"Why us what did we do to deserve this?" Kagome was so confused. 'I know I don't love him like that anymore but still why kill me?'**

**While Kagome was in thought they got to the well. "Kagome are you ok?"**

**"Yea I just want to know why? But lets go threw and think when its safe."**

**They jumped threw the well as Inuyasha and Miroku got into the clearing.**

**"Get back here you bitches!" But they were already threw the well.**

**~End Dream~**

**Kagome woke up with a start, waking Sango and Kilala in the process**

**"Sorry guys it was just a bad dream go back to sleep."**

**"No Kagome the only time you wake up like that is when you have that dream don't worry I have the same thing every now and then. But that was two years ago were better than them now. We might as well start practice. Im sure Genkai wont mind were only up two hours early. And do you remember what she said about the dragon door?"**

**"From what I remember she said it was a good thing and a bad one. She said not everyone goes in does not come out. However, she said if you do come out you an control all of our powers but it might cause us to go insane. Im not sure I want to do this? Im so nervous."**

**"Its ok you know Kilala and I well never leave you. We can do this together."**

**"Meow"**

**"Ok lets go to the dojo and wait for Genkai." They grab their things and walked towards he dojo.**

**"No need girls im already up. So do you think you ready? If you don't think you can then dont even try." Genkai said as she walked into the dojo.**

**"We can do this together. We could face the devil himself. We can do this together."**

**"Very well, I am not going to sugar coat this you just might meet the devil in yourself. But if you make it out, that is a big IF. You can control your powers. That half demon you told me about and the monk wont be able to stop you."**

**"Right then lets go Sango Kilala." At this they turned towards the Dragon door.**

**The door had to be at least 30 feet high it was made of solid metal on the left was a black dragon facing right with its claw over the left handle. On the right was a silver dragon facing the left with its claws over the right handle. As they stood in front of the door 4 boys walked into the room.**

**"You two can't be seriously going threw that door can you?" The ugly monkey looking guy whit red hair like elvis.**

**"Hn two silly little girls well never survive let them go if they want to kill them self." The sort guy with black hair that went against gravity.**

**The girls were not listing to them as the tried to stop them. Kagome grabbed the left door and Sango the right and opened the doors and walked right on threw.**

**"They know what they are doing detectives. I assume they well be back with in two weeks. Yukina if you would please make some tea for the others while yusuke trains. He has ways to go if he wants to catch up to those two girls." At this genkai walked away leaving the boys shocked all nodding in agreement to be there if/when they come back.**

**~1 Month later~**

**Genkai was really begging to worry the girls had not come back yet and the detectives would come every day to see if they came out too see nothing.**

**Until the all were about to leave around 8 at night when the heard the creaking of a door opening. When they reached the dragon door they were shocked at what they saw. Two giant dragons one silver and blue, while the other was black and red. They lowered their head and two females step down and petted the two dragons.**

**"Tsukiko and Tadashi the dragon rulers."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon protectors**

**"Lady Genkai" The black dragon bowed his head, "It has been a long time since you have chosen a student worth of a dragon protectors much less Tsukiko, or myself.'"**

**"I am glad that they have proven themselves worthy of your protection. But may I ask how well you protect them? I believed you were not able to leave the dragon realm because of king Enma.?"**

**"Ha, that fool can not keep us in one set place no matter how hard he does not want us in humans lives. We have more power than he can imagine in his life time." The silver dragon know as Tsukiko then bowed her head to one of the girls. "Child I well be at your side much like Kilala is if you well have me."**

**"And I well be by yours since Kilala is no longer in his world, that is, if you well have me." The black dragon know as Tadashi bowed his head to the other girl.**

**The girls looked at each other as if the found to speak to each other like hiei's jagan eye. Then they turned to the each of the of the dragons and bowed.**

**"We would be honored if you would." The dragons just smiled and they were engulfed in a blue and red light their stood two miniatures of the bigger dragons about the size of two wolves.**

**The girls the nodded to each other and ran to Genkai.**

**"We have missed you so much master Genkai."**

**"We are very sorry if you caused you to worry to much."**

**"Kagome? Sango? You two look so different!" And she was right they had changed a lot.**

**Kagome had midnight blue eyes with silver specks. Her skin was a light tan that showed she sent time outdoors. Her hair was down to her butt. It was a black that was tipped in midnight blue and had silver high lights going threw it. She grew a few inches and was the same height as Sango. Her body filled out in all of the right places making her look like a goddess she wore a neck lace that had a silver and blue dragon resembling Tsukiko. Her ear rings had the symbol of water and life in the dragons native language. She also had rings on each finger, of her right hand, in a white gold that was connected to a bracelet. On each ring was a different dragons name, and bracelet read, _'We swear ourselves to protect our lady kagome with our life.'_ On her left hand had the four elements she had mastered. Water, air, light and life. She wore a silver and blue corset that had silver chains going from the center to each, side their was six in all. She wore skinny blue jeans that were tucked into her shoes. They were a silver high heal combat boot with blue lace and miniature Tsukiko's going around them.**

**Sango had blood red eyes with black specks. Her skin was a pale tan looking as if she never was in the sun. Her hair was now down to her mid thigh. It was a black and had blood red high lights going threw it. Her body filled out in all of the right places making her look like a goddess she wore a gold neck lace that had a black and red dragon resembling Tadashi. Her ear rings were gold, which had the symbol of fire and death in the dragons native language. She also had rings on each finger. On her right hand, in gold that was connected to a bracelet. On each ring was a different dragons name, and bracelet read, _'We swear ourselves to protect our lady Sango with our life.'_ On her left hand had the four elements she had mastered, fire, earth, darkness and Death. She wore a black and red corset that had gold chains going from the center to each, side their was six in all. She wore skinny black jeans that were tucked into her shoes. She were a black high heal combat boot with red lace and miniature Tadashi going around them.**

**The girls had never really noticed and were looking at each other.**

**"Sango you look amazing!"**

**"As do you Kagome!"**

**"Well girls im sure you would like to rest after you intense train..."**

**"No Master genkai. We are fine. We are going to finish what we started before we came."**

**"Ok what the hell is going on! Who the hell are you two?" Yusuke yelled which was a bad decision because in the next second Tadashi was on top of him.**

**"You well refrain from showing disrespect in the presence of the lady or I well kill you to where Enma can not bring you back!"**

**"Tadashi its ok, he just does not remember who we are. After all he only saw us as we were leaving threw the door." Sango and kagome just stood their look at the four boys with her emotional mask on.**

**"Very well but you have been warned boy" Tadashi got of and stood next to Sango glaring at the boys.**

**"Master Genkai, we are leaving now. I wish we had more time but we need to be going. It has taken us long enough as I is. When we finish we well come back to see you." At that the new group bowed and walked out the dojo towards kagomes shrine and the well house.**

**"Wait, Genkai, those cant be the two students that went threw the dragons door a month ago? I had no clue that they were girls! Thats goes against everything in the code!" Kuwabara started to flip out about how girls should not fight and they always need to be protected by big strong guys.**

**"Hn you fool. Just one of those girls was stronger then the four of us combined together."**

**When hiei said that every one but Genkai froze at his words.**

**"That is true hiei. Those two are my best students. Once they finish what they must do they are going to come back to my shrine they are going to take over for me. That is if Konema does not try and make those two detectives but I know they would never do that. They are friends with way to many demons."**

**~With Kagome and sango~**

**"Kagome slow down! We are going to see you family soon you can wait five more minutes, please" Sango and Kagome were jumping roof top to roof top to kagomes shrine. Kagome was excited to see her family so she was at an all out sprint.**

**"Im sorry Sango. And you right but, once we see the shrine and we go all out Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Kagome gave Sango her best puppy dog eyes as they went on.**

**Tadashi and Tsukiko just laugh at the girls as they ran next to them. Once Sango heard their laughter she glared at the two, then back to Kagome. "You know I cant say no to you when you do that."**

**"Hehe I Know thats why I do it." After that they ran a little slower back to the shrine, but at the same time not wanting to do what they know they had to.**

**"My ladies I see the shrine how about a race"**

**"Thats sounds great! Ok ready..." Kagome was barely able to hold her self in.**

**"Set..." Sango was on the verge on breaking into a dead run.**

**"Go!" At that the dragons took to the skies knowing how fast the girls were. They could out run them yes but they were not able to bet them flying but it would be close.**

**Tsukiko and Tadashi were flying their fastest ever because they knew Kagome would be overly happy to see her family in over 2 years. They were flying up the stairs about to win when Sango and Kagome ran past them and up they to the shrine.**

**"Yes I win! Haha I finally beat KAGOME!" Sango was doing her running man victoy dance when Tsukiko and Tatsuo reach the top.**

**"I dont care. MOMMA SOUTA GRAMPS IM HOME!" Kagome kept running inside.**

**"Kaggie is the you?" Kun-loon was in te kitchen cooking lunch when she heard someone yell they beat Kagome. She started to tear because she though it was a memories until she came running in. "It is my kaggie!"**

**"Mom ive missed you so much!" Kagome was all out cry by now hugging her mom on the floor.**

**"Mom I swore I heard kag..." Souta rounded the courner and saw Kagome and kun-loon on the floor crying their eyes out.**

**And thats how Sango Tsukiko and Tadashi came into the house the small family crying on the floor.**

**After about 30 minutes of crying the family was fine and everyone was at the table talking. Well at least the people, Tsukiko and Tadashi were asleep in the living room floor.**

**"So mom where is gramps? I have not seen him I figured he would be yelling demon be gone by now."**

**Kagome started to laugh at all the times her gramps tried to use the fake sutras on inuasha but then she stopped thinking about that because she didn't want to think about inuyasha.**

**"Ah kaggie I know you just got here but gramps died a few months ago. He had a heart attack. I so sorry Kagome."**

**"Its ok momma atleast I still have you two. I know what well make me feel better a nice... long... hot.. shower!"**

**"Oh kaggie im so glad your back! I well even make oden for you when you get out."**

**"Momma ive missed you so much!"**

**"Sango would you like to use the guest bathroom to shower as well?"**

**"Yes I would like to Kun-loon-sama." she said as she bowed.**

**"Oh Sango you know I feel like your my daughter please just call me mom."**

**Sango smiled and gave her a big hug and ran to take a shower as well. One hour later the girls came back down ready to eat then leave for the feudal era. They ate quickly, well Kagome did with the 10 bowls she ate, and Sango just ate 3. After they packed some things and said their good byes they walked to the well. They sat in the shrine house for about 5 minutes.**

"**Are you ready Kagome and Sango." Tadashi ask as he stood with his mate behind the two.**

**The girls looked at each other then back to the well. **

"**Were ready, we can do this together." Tsukiko smiled at the two and her mate then everyone jumped in. Welcoming the White blue light.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**New places and new faces**

**Everyone jumped out of the well and looked into a forest. Only thing is they did not know this forest.**

"**Kagome I dont think this is the fedual era. Can u sense any demons?" Sango got out her hiraikotsu while Kagome pulled out her sword.**

"**Its strange I can but it has human aura wrapped around it. It in a village on the out side of this forest. Even the forest feels different. Its not the normal calm forest. This one feels of death and pain. I also feel several auras coming this way fast."**

"**Tsukiko and Tadashi can u look like dogs I dont think two wolf size dragons will help." Sango asked while not taking her eyes off where she felt the people coming from.**

"**As much as I hate to change my form I know its for the best. Although you two owe us for this."**

**Tsukiko tried to hid her laughter at the look on the girls face. Their was two bright likes one red and one blue. In the place of the two dragons are two wolves one blacker than night and one whiter then snow.**

**After a few minuets the people coming towards the small group just stopped at the tree line. **

"**Who every they are they are here but do not wish to come out. I think they are trying to figure out if we are friend or foe."**

**After Sango said that everyone felt surprise come off of the people in the tree line. One person came forward from the tree line wearing a white mask that looked like it was trying to be a bird, its clothes were different from with the girl wore. It had Black and gray armor with metal arm guards with a sword ****strapped to its back.**

" **Who are you, and why are you in the forest of death?"**

"**What I tell you a forest of death we are not where we should be." Kagome sighed as she put her sword away. "My name is Kagome, thats Sango and the black wolf is Tadashi while the white is his mate Tsukiko. We are in this forest my mistake we were trying to go somewhere else. Who might you be?"**

"**I am know as Hawkeye, I think we should take you to the Hokaga. If you would follow me." **

"**Its not like we have a choice do we gome?" Kagome just shook her head and followed after. **

"**It would be nice if the other 3 that are following us would just come out. We already know that they are following us why dont they just come out."**

**Once again the Hawk person was surprised and called the rest of the team to walk with them. Once the other where their they saw that they all looked the same but with different masks. Other than the hawk their was a cat, mouse and rabbit. **

**'Hey gome dont you think its weird that two are predators of the others.'**

**Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye to sango.**

**'Sango do you know anything about these people?'**

**Sango just shook her head, 'I think they might be ninja but I am not sure. Before everything happened some people dressed similar came to us for help. They were having problem with some demons they summoned that they could not control.'**

**'Girls as informing as this conservation is the people with us are starting to look at you two strangely.' Tsukiko just smiled as much as a wolf could. **

"**So Hawkeye, where are you and your friends taking us? I know you said to your Hokaga but who it that?" Sango decided to ask to try and find out who they are.**

"**The Hokaga is the leader of our village. Lady Tsunade will tell you what you need to know." Hawkeye would not tell anymore. The walk was long and silent. The people in the village just looked at them and whispered about who they though they were. **

**~knock knock~**

"**Enter" As the small group entered the office they noticed a blond busty women sitting behind a desk with a team of four people in front of her.**

"**Lady Tsunade we have found this group inside of the forest of death on a training exercise. They say they were trying to go somewhere else." **

"**Thank you Hawk-eye, you and your team may go back to training." With that the four disappear in a puff of clouds and leaves. **

"**This is team 8, the girl is Hinata, next to her is Shino, the boy with the dog on his head is Kiba his dogs name is Akamaru and the team leader Kurenai. I am lady Tsunade welcome to the village hidden in the leaves. Who might you be." Each person bowed their head when their name was said with Akamaru just barked.**

"**My name is Sango and this is my sister Kagome. The black wolf is Tadashi and the white is Tsukiko." The four bowed their heads in greeting. Akamaru jumped down to sniff the to wolves. **

"**Akamaru I would not do that you don't know if they are friend or foe." He didn't listen to Kiba and kept sniffing. Now everyone who knew Akamaru knew he was the alpha dog in town, so when he lad on the ground belly up this shocked everyone in the room ****who knew him.**

**Tadashi looked at the pup and growled in acceptance. While Sango, kagome and even Tsukiko looked shocked. **

"**Tadashi are you feeling alright? Since when do u accept a pup? Much less a pup who is part white inu?" This time everyone looked at kagome like she grew a second head. Well everyone but sango. "What? Do I have something on my face?"**

"**Gome I don't think you were supposed to know that." Sango just laughed at kagome.**

"**What it happens when you travel with a white inu who wants nothing but perfection when he is training you. Stupid slave drive." Sango just laugh louder and Tsukiko and Tadashi just shook their heads, "Anyway back on track we were looking for the village of Edo where our teacher was but I guess we caused something to happen to the well."**

"**What do you mean well." Kiba asked as he picked up Akarmaru and put he inside his jacket.**

"**Its like this it all started when I was 15..."**

**(Ok so you know the story so im not putting it.)**

"**And then we jumped down the well to take care of those jerks and we ended up in the forest of death, as Hawk-eye put it, and here we are." Sango just looked at kagome because she left out training with Genkai and the fact the the two wolves where really dragons.**

**By the time that they had finished their story it was dark out. Tsunade just looked at Kiba and he nodded his head. **

"**I smell no lies" "Alright then we will test you to figure out what rank you are tomorrow in training ground 3. I will have different people test you at different levels to see where you rank ****I will try and help you but we need to make sure that what you say is true. Now while ill trust your sense of smell Kiba they could still be lieing we will have them talk with Ibiki to make sure. But sinces its late it can wait till morning. Once Ibiki is done we will start the test. Team 8 will take you to a hotel when you can stay for now. Dismissed."**

"**Thank you Lady Tsunade." Everyone bowed and left the room. While walking in the street their was more whispers but the group did not notice. **

"**So whats good to eat around here. I think I owe these two a great meal." Kagome said with her head bowed in defeat knowing how much they could eat while the wolves themselves just barked happily.**

"**Sounds like they eat a lot. I know Akamaru does. There is a great ramen stand or if you don't like ramen I know a great BBQ place."  
"BBQ it is. If I never see another thing of ramen I will die happy." That had team 8 laughing but the girls were dead serious they didn't want any reminders of Inuyasha or Miroku. **

**Ok so I finally redid This story im going to try and update more but not to sure how its going to work out. If you want to see anyone let me know and I will try to work them in.**


End file.
